


姐姐

by Beinging



Category: all桃
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beinging/pseuds/Beinging
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

知道姐姐是个意外，真是个意外。

我本来在文身，文满臂。

我给文身师用手指比比划划——我要在这边文条花斑老虎，这边再来条金龙，怎么气派怎么来，最好旁边再放点儿荷花金鱼什么的，铺满，对对对，您懂我，就常规款，左青龙右白虎。

这在我们道上是规矩，即使我刚入行一个月不到，也知道流氓要有流氓的样子，这点全国统一，不光我们这儿，北京上海武汉广东，我猜都这样。这家文身店对面就是一排按摩房，门口的小黑板种类齐全，洗头5块钱，洗剪吹50块钱，不知道的都嫌贵，实际上对标口活和包夜，这价钱还算公平。围着小黑板的粉红色小灯闪着暧昧的光，室内永远昏暗，让你一进门就想要永恒睡下去，推开门打在脸上的塑料帘子也是粉红色的，家家如此，我怀疑这边的妈妈们都在一个地方搞批发，或者这也是全国统一。

这条街就是这样，左右两边都是供男人消遣的地方，左边让你疼，右边让你爽。

爽完了疼，疼完了再去爽，人生就是这样，折腾。

我总陪兄弟们来文身，一来二去给我文身的大哥算是我半个朋友。但也不妨碍他毫不留情拿排针在我的手臂上来来回回，我龇牙咧嘴，疼得直哼哼。我骂人都来不及，懒得和他寒暄，只直着一双眼往对面的粉红幻境里张望，最近手头比较紧，点不起姑娘给我做全套。

“哥你能轻点吗？疼！”

大哥在搞最后的填充，听见我喊疼，抬头瞥我一眼，哪壶不开提哪壶。

“就剩一步了，你要实在受不了，结束了你去对过找个小姐，爽一爽，也就忘了。”

看吧，我说得一点儿没错，男人嘛，脑子里就只有酒色财气，但酒肉财，那都得排色字后头。

“没钱了，做完这一套，一套口活都消费不起了。”

“嗨，多大事啊，你去‘后门’啊！”

“后门”是这条街上的黑话，就没在街角，是灰暗地带中的灰暗地带。不大的店面，我一眼就能看见摆在角落里的财神爷，和烧香焚起来的烟。那里也是粉红色的光，庸俗。和按摩女不同的是，同样遮不住屁股的短裤下面，都是几把。这店原来也不叫后门，但是满街人都这么叫，其实还有点儿意思，一语双关。

我还没入行的时候就知道这家，老字号了，我二爸没死的时候带着我嫖，走过‘后门’也要加快脚步，好像有什么瘟疫病毒似的。

“呸，不男不女的二椅子。”

如果不是生活拮据，我可能这辈子都不会踏进“后门”一步。

我摸了摸左边屁股后头的避孕套，推门进去，香灰和烟灰一起升起来，烟雾缭绕，我像是走进了什么幻境，同时有五六个男人翘着二郎腿，捏着手机啪啪啪敲字，他们齐刷刷看过来的时候。操他妈的，这感觉太奇怪了，太奇怪了。我转身想走，却在转身的那一刻看到了姐姐。  
那个时候我还不叫他姐姐。

他隐匿在那片云瘴下，用那对深色的眼睛看我。那是一双怎样的眼睛呢？上挑，又下垂，眼皮上有一颗痣，眼角又有一颗，它们就缀在那里，让我不知道从哪里看起。像猫，又像狐狸。他用眼神对我发出询问的时候，又像豹子。他望过来的时候眸子里闪动的，怎么说，这种感觉我可说不好，也许是水波，也许是海浪。我又看他的嘴，好像在笑似的。我们那个年代不兴整容，很多年后我听到女大学生们推搡着在我旁边走过的高声谈笑，才知道有一个大热的项目，怎么讲来着？哦对，做一个嘴角上扬。

我又他妈扯远了，回到现下，我看到那片藏在层层云雾下的嘴唇张张合合了几下，这才反应过来。

“啊？”

“先生要什么服务？”

他没嫌我憨，又问我一遍。

他不仅很漂亮，说话也沙沙的，像切开的半个西瓜，我太渴了，嗓子冒了烟，又没有文化，想来想去也只能想到西瓜。

我说我想要全套，我进门之前对着门口的小黑板研究了半天，他们确实便宜，做全套只要姑娘们口活的价钱。我指了指他，说我想要你，全套。我走近一点看他的脸，发现他比这里的所有人都要好看，包括这条街上的所有按摩女，他比他们都好看。他用食指和中指捏出夹在我板硬仔裤里的避孕套，和我说要加钱，因为他比这里的所有人都贵上两倍，这样算来要比姑娘们都值钱了，我想也是，应该的，他比这条街上所有人都漂亮，贵上两倍，也确实应该的。

我又问他能不能只口，我刚文完身，全身只剩两张纸票和二十个钢镚儿。他把避孕套塞回我的裤袋，说他只做全套。

所以当天我还是去了隔壁，找了个姑娘口，满脑子里全是他的脸。

我盘算了一下，打人，要债。干得卖力，一天就能有四十块钱。而门口两个包子只要两块钱，牛奶一块。既保存体力又不会有太多的流水。我忘不了他圆圆的手指和脚趾，忘不了他的皮肤和脖颈，最重要的，我忘不了他的眼神。

那会儿我还没叫他姐姐。

没有人应该叫一个男人姐姐，没有人。

（二）

我文两只胳膊，面积太大，只能一点一点来，左边膀子的龙已经文好了，张牙舞爪，眸子闪着幽绿的光，我离“不像个好人”又近了一步。其实文到后来我早就分不清它口中的红是颜料还是我的血，毕竟我一直陆陆续续冒血珠，我的强迫症不允许身上有痂的，因而每晚洗完澡换下的毛巾都多多少少带着点血红，反复洗也洗不干净，污在一块。每当这个时候我妈就会骂我花了许多钱都用来走旁门左道，她呲起尖牙的时候，那口中尽是血红色，真奇怪，我的整个生命好像与这个颜色绑在了一起，就连姐姐死在我怀里的时候，浑身上下也是血红色的。

我怎么又开始叫他姐姐了？那个时候他还不是我的姐姐，那个时候我不应该叫一个男人姐姐。

总之那些伤口结痂，流脓，最后脱落，第三天完成最后一笔的时候，右边也要开工。我问大哥能不能把老虎换成一只豹子，大哥说豹子的样板也不是没有，不过一般人都配豺狼。他转过头弯身去够桌上的画纸，把左臂留给我，和我一模一样的龙。他右手伸得老长老长，吃劲的样子，我再去看，果然是只花斑老虎，和传统套路一模一样，我一下子失去了兴味，他又不像老虎。

——他像豹子，野性的，凶猛的，不羁的母豹子。

“别人都青龙白虎，你么倒好，搞个花豹，不搭嘎。”

大哥翻了五六张，总算翻出了那张图纸，铺在我面前，让我选，我选了最像他的那一个，其实这些豹子都像他。

“你可拉倒吧。”

“你别不信，你真是第一个这么配的。”

“那是他们没有创造力。”

“操吧，你最好文个四不像，最他妈有创造力。”

我懒得和他动嘴，我累得要命。

大哥又问我上次去没去后门，我如实回答，说实话我也没有必要撒谎，我在里边儿拢共就待了五分钟不到，裤子都来不及脱，阳痿都没有我这么快的。

接下俩的整整三天，我在这整条街游荡，在灯光暗淡的街道上徘徊，走过黑影笼罩的狭长拱廊和一些面目狰狞的房子。醉汉摇摇晃晃地走过，自言自语，骂骂咧咧。听喉咙嘶哑的女人发出刺耳的笑声，听楼上传来尖叫和诅咒。偶尔跟着我们老大打人，我是最怂的那一个，躲在最后面，连诊所都没进过几回。路过他的店门口的时候我总是伸长了脖子往里看，像个疯子，可惜我一次都没有看到过他——出了这条街往南走500米，就是我妈的家，因为那里有我妈，我宁愿睡在他的店门口。

我和大哥说，他的眼睛像水波，像海浪，像风吹麦浪。

“我看你像傻逼，一个二椅子，像雾像雨又像风。”

我想起来了！是2000年，所有人欢乐地迈进千禧年，好像之前所有的龌龊和脏都被埋在了1999，大家高呼二零零零万岁，歌声响彻云霄，大片大片烟花炸在耳边，炸了一整宿，深夜，整个天空像破晓一样亮。呵，千禧年。

那个时候大家都看像雾像雨又像风，我妈天天在家哭杜心雨和陈子坤，我实在受不了去录相厅，然后再他妈看我的兄弟们哭杜心雨和陈子坤——真几把操蛋，傻逼才去录相厅看肥皂剧，我想看的明明不是这个。

我陪着我妈和兄弟们瞟了几眼，说实在的，我不喜欢周迅和陈坤那腻腻歪歪的情爱，我觉得  
我应该是阿莱，追逐着我的安琪。他就是我的安琪。

第五天，我的豹子终于完成，我也终于攒够了钱，去找他！去找他！我脑子里一直有一个声音在大喊大叫，去找他！

120个小时过后，我又踏进“后门”。转头去找他，他的后背贴着墙壁，用一只手按他的二手摩托罗拉。我去看他丝质衬衫下半个鼓胀的胸部，眼睛顺着精瘦的腰一直滑向挺翘的臀。我很庆幸他还记得我，免去了重复第一次寒暄时的尴尬。

我见他款款走来，拉了下我的腰带。

“攒够钱了？”

他的手指轻盈，翻来覆去绕着那条布料，就像对待一个老朋友一样。

他伏在我的肩窝，两只手搭在我的肩膀上，重量快要把我压进地狱。他的声音很轻很轻，五分戏谑，五分正经。

“攒够钱了，你就可以带我走。”

去他妈的，就让我下地狱吧！

（三）

“我没和男的搞过，咳，你知道，我第一次和男的。”

我坐在他屋里的床上，手脚都不知道怎么放好，只能看着他翻找新的避孕套和润滑液。

“我不知道怎么搞，我第一次和男的。”

我又重复一遍，简直尴尬透顶。

“哦？”他终于找到了它们，我看他爬上床，骑到我的身上，把脚跟盘扣在我的腰后。他用手掌轻轻顺我脑后的头发，再把我的头揣进怀里，一下又一下拍我的后背。这让我感觉回到了母亲的怀里，我一直变小、变小，最后变成一个胚胎，活在羊水里。

“那也没关系，你可以叫我姐姐，心理上过不去的话，你可以用操女人的方式，操我。”

姐姐，他现在变成了我的姐姐。我没有在操一个男人，我在操姐姐。

姐姐的掌心覆上我的豹子，刚刚出炉的，灼烧发热的豹子，他的手掌下就是我的血管，我猜他只要再努力一下，就可以把它们压得爆炸。但是他没有，他轻轻地揉搓那片结痂的皮肤，我的呼吸变得急促。下半身硬得像烙铁。

他的小腿盘上来，我一只手就能环住的小腿肚。我挤在他的腿间，从他圆圆的奶子开始亲吻，我把他按在床铺，在血红色绣花薄被子里吻他的眼角，直到他与我十指紧扣，用我肖想了120个小时的一只手的圆圆指甲扣住我的后背，哑着嗓子喊叫，用微弱的气声第吼。我的几把贯穿他的后门，顶到他的前列腺，我叫他用女人的方式爱我，亲吻我，接纳我，吞掉我。

我仰起头，叫他吻我，叫他捧着我的脸，叫他揉乱我的发。

姐姐抱着我的脑袋，好让我的侧脸紧紧贴住他的胸。

直到我在姐姐的身体里高潮两次，眼前闪着五光十色的霓虹灯。我好像陷入了魔障，我把几把从他的肛门抽出来，又把手指塞进他的嘴里搅动，姐姐，你爱我，姐姐，说你爱我。  
他答非所问，唾液流下来，顺着手臂浸湿我的豹子。

“下一次你也要攒够钱，才能带我走。”

（四）

姐姐死后我一个人去了青岛。

2002年的五月份，我带着姐姐的骨灰和牌位，找了个殡仪馆妥善安置好，两捧纸钱无声燃烧，灰雪花一样簌簌落在地上，在落成一地的坟堆。我把那坟堆拢在一起，再把它们的灰撒到大海里。我想得挺好，海风凶猛，我还没来得及伤感，那缕黑就打着旋儿升到了天空，升得好突然，好像姐姐的死亡。

我长长地叹了一口气。

姐姐和我说他在青岛的海边长大，我记得自己看过中国地图，在心里约莫两个城市之间的距离，大概有一根小手指那么宽。

我不知道是我的脸让他感觉亲近还是他打心里把我当孩子，当处男。其实在他之前我和不少女人搞过，嗨了就在女厕所隔间里干，我不知道她是谁，也不知道她是谁的马子，隔间太他妈挤了，胸脯贴着后背，她们的粉底液混着睫毛膏眼影全他妈蹭在我的背心上头，她们的脸很白，惨白惨白，红色口红擦坏在我的嘴角，出来的时候我的嘴边晕开一层红，一直蜿蜒到下巴颏，兄弟们都冲我吹口哨，瞧瞧瞧瞧，又他妈是狗男女在乱搞。

“但是你还是处男，和男的。”那晚姐姐揶揄我，又像是打开了话匣子，那是2000年，处处弥漫着辞旧迎新的味道，我从他的语气中听出快乐，我只记得喜和悦，不知道他在计划一场突然的死亡。

“你能想象吗？小的时候我常去海边玩，对啊，一个人去海边，我喜欢这种感觉，看大片海鸥飞起来。你废话，当然是一个人，我一个人的时候更自在。”

那一夜他躺在床上张开手掌，月光就顺着他的指缝洒进来。

“后来呢？后来我妈死了，我被我爸赶出来，还不起债又杀了人，就去蹲局子了，三年。你别这么看着我，从犯。我男人杀的。”说到这里姐姐停顿了一下，好像在挑自己的语病。  
——“曾经的男人，曾经的。我不是女人，但是他要我做他的女人，我也愿意。他很憨的，比你还要憨，名字就写在记账本的上面儿，谁不知道那玩意儿根本没人看呢？我吗？我可爱调戏他，我给他唱天涯歌女，还问他，哥哥是妹妹的情郎吗？”

姐姐像是想起了什么不得了的回忆，咯咯笑起来，那笑声惨烈，让我总想到夜半索命的厉鬼。

“我可没有想到，他会为了我杀人。你问他在哪儿？我也不知道，他判了十年，我再去找他的时候，就再也找不见了，十年，那可真是好多好多年前了。”

“放出来之后吗？放出来之后我自己背了一个包，沿着大马路走，没什么目标，瞎走。走一段路坐一段公交车，坐到底再下车走一段路，没钱了就到这儿停了。”

“之后我连这座城都没出过了。”

他把手指聚拢，一张一阖，我知道他在模仿一只鸟，也渴望变成一只鸟，一只撞碎月光，撞进海面，翻涌起海浪的鸟。

“你呢？”

我的情况没什么好说的，我连我亲妈是谁都不知道，又和我亲爸吵了一架，瞎买了一张火车票从几百公里以外的地方跑过来，从此以后每天都有新的闹剧看。现在这个妈和后来死了的爸把我捡回去的时候是1990年，恰好也是十年前。听姐姐问我，我没有回答，梳妆台上有上个客人剩下来的半瓶水，我抓过来一口全喝光，翻身骑上姐姐的身子。

姐姐的眼角又是泪光，又是湖光，春光乍泄。他张开了大腿让我操，被操狠了就流眼泪，我第一次发现有人这么能哭的，前戏要哭，高潮也要哭，再做下来，他的身子都快要被被泪水泡透。我抱起姐姐，他的两条小腿像两条细长的水笋，脆生生被我折断在柔软的床铺——这水好甜，是我喝过最甜的水。我在不同的女人身上从未找到的坦荡和释然，在一个人人唾弃的妓身上找到了。我没有继续说话，他断断续续念着他的故事，一句一句，他抱着我，我射在他的身体里。

姐姐从不缺客人，我早就说过他是这条街上最漂亮的，不缺客人，也是应该的。但就因为太漂亮了，他的房间都要比平常的人多上几道机关——从衣柜的隔间开始，如果你用指腹去按左边突起，会有一道暗门划出来，而接下来要做的就是躲在那里等，等捉奸的老婆们走了，再偷偷从后门跑，顶多多付上40块钱的精神损失费。

“我犯不着躲，我又没有女人。”

“但是你有你妈，”姐姐笑起来，“下次你妈要是来了，你可得给我50块。”

有一次我看到他被三个女人揪着头发扔到街上，没担当的男人早就从后门遁走，剩下尖锐的女声叫骂，声声高。他回骂，放荡恣肆。姐姐回头就看到我，冲着我惨兮兮地笑。他伸出两根玉一样的胳膊，转过来给我看他的手腕子，夕阳下的透明皮肤和惨青的血管，玉石一样冷，我几乎想象不到里头流淌着的是滚烫的血，还是快要喷涌而出的干冰。

大逆不道，又离经叛道。

很奇怪的，我应该去救他，去保护他。但我的双脚被钉在原地，眼睁睁地看着这场闹剧结束。

他的声音在我耳边响起来，一遍又一遍。

——“有些事儿，我和女的做不来。”

——“我是男人，爱男人。”

——“你知道的，同性恋。”

（四）

是千禧年。  
  
2000年的夏天好像是要比1999年要热，热得多，县里的树砍了大半，大批民工涌入开始修路，叮叮当当，汗水混着叫骂。我搂着姐姐，从粉红色纱窗的破洞中往外望，用眼睛描摹光秃秃的八根栏杆，和被栏杆截断了的人们粗糙的手指；红底黄字的横幅——辉煌全靠众人铸，刺眼偏又醒目。柏油马路和土路交接处的缝隙中升腾起的热浪，烈日暴晒残留在人们体内的热量化作热气在皮肤毛孔里散开，好像再热一点，就会被扔进大漠深处被做成人肉叉烧包，偶尔有电动摩的和二八大杠歪歪扭扭开过的时候带起一片尘土飞扬，人连着车在几米高的雾里蒸腾，从宽敞的大路一直开进细密的远处去。  
  
2000年9月的第一天，我和大哥打了声招呼，算是告别，搬进了姐姐的房子里。我从我妈家里顺了一架风扇，崭新的，我知道他不缺这个，但是我确实想要给他点什么，就像一个巨大号儿的戒指或者别的什么的，不为别的，就为了一种标志，一个承诺。  
  
我找到姐姐的那天晚上还带着满脸伤，划痕，掌印，还有半个鞋底踹出来的塑胶图案。  
  
说实话我从来没有那样狼狈过，毕竟我亲爸从三岁就开始送我和我表哥一起去学武术，在武术学校里我从没被人揍过，我表哥一直吹牛逼是他照顾我，实际上都是我罩着他。出了社会也是我揍别人，那几年我是师傅最得意的学生。  
  
最操蛋的地方在于，其实我是让我后妈给揍了。  
  
我从我后妈家里跑出来，临走的时候，重重地磕了三个头。  
  
深更半夜，我生平第一次哭。我的眼泪一直流一直流，流了一路，姐姐给我开门的时候吓了一跳，瞳孔小小地震动，指尖也跟着震动，好像我是把五官都哭没了才来找的他。  
  
“你怎么来了？”  
  
“我没有家了。”我回答，我太久没有说话，声音嘶哑难当，呼吸都透着泪水的腥咸。  
  
“我没有家可以回了。”  
  
姐姐看向我的眼睛从疑惑转向迷茫，再转向震惊，我看他的眼里有暗潮涌动，就在那一轮圆月亮的下面映着，特别漂亮，漂亮极了。  
  
“我和我妈说，我是同性恋。”  
  
“我妈第一遍没听懂，所以我就给她解释了，我喜欢男人。”  
  
“同性恋嘛，就是男人喜欢男人，女人喜欢女人。”  
  
“对吗？”

算是回答了之前的问题，我和姐姐说了一些事情，也瞒了一些事情——二八分，瞒下来的，比如我妈哭着骂我为了一个妓把自己的路走死了，比如骂我莽骂我憨骂我傻，比如骂我给脸不要脸，骂我断子绝孙。其实还有更难听的，我不想给姐姐讲，因为这些话虽然关于他，但是就连我听起来都觉得无比刺耳和荒谬。直到我妈转身去厨房取菜刀，嚷嚷着同归于尽的时候我才发现，即使是进入千禧年，所谓的新时代，有些事情还是无法转圜。  
  
姐姐问我：“你以后打算怎么办？”  
  
我回答：“走一步看一步。”  
  
姐姐又问我：“你钱从哪儿来？”  
  
我一下子懵了。  
  
姐姐又说，“中国这么大，没钱你就等死吧。”  
  
他走过来，抱住我的头，又用滚烫的掌心，轻轻揉了揉我的伤口，很久以后，我听到姐姐叹了一口深气。  
  
“……搬过来吧。”  
  
每次姐姐开口说话的时候，嘴角翘起像是在笑，连着妖媚的眼尾一起上挑，一层泪膜蒙着眼，连着一片好深的湖。我把头埋在姐姐的肩窝，想象着他的脸，低声嗯了一下，就当回应。  
  
从那以后，我们除了做爱，什么都做。  
  
最亲密的时候，姐姐裹着被子背过身，我隔着被子环抱他，隔着一指宽的距离发泄蓬勃的性欲。  
  
有五个月的时间我给他做饭，做保安，顺带着做街头巷尾捉奸女人们的人肉沙包，琐碎又快乐。  
  
“你可真好，”姐姐伸出两只细瘦的手臂给我看，笑得像只偷了腥的猫，“你看，现在只剩下疤痕了，都没有新伤了。”  
  
2001年春节，姐姐把店关掉，歇了整整七天。我给他包了将近200个饺子，就着大腰子吃到想吐，最后瘫在床上，一遍又一遍看春晚重播。  
  
“我看见你，就像看到十年前的我。”  
  
“有的时候我甚至怀疑，你是不是世界上的另一个我。”  
  
“土气，还蠢。冲动，还傻。不计后果，不撞南墙不回头。你看你，从脑袋顶冒出来的傻气，噗噗的都快烧着我了。”姐姐的声音从左耳传进来，像是春风吹进内心里。  
  
“再过十年，你就会像我一样，觉得什么都没有必要了。”  
  
我偏头看他，发现他的眼眶通红，粉红色的软光照进睫毛和唇珠，一张一合，让人想要咬上去。  
  
我把姐姐搂了过来，好想和他接吻。  
  
姐姐抬头看我，两只眼睛圆圆红红。  
  
“我告诉你一个秘密吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我的名字，和你一样，Tao.”  
  
改名换姓的日子太久，我几乎已经快要忘了这个曾经烙印在我身上十九年的符号和图腾。  
  
我吻了吻他的发顶，坏心眼地和他讨要回扣，“我告诉你了我的秘密，礼尚往来，你要给我你的秘密。”  
  
他愣了一下，沉默半晌，忽然露出一个笨拙的，傻兮兮的笑。  
  
“我的秘密。”  
  
“黄子韬。”  
  
（五）

和姐姐在一起的一年里他总是对我说，他好想要自由。可惜我当时听不懂这句话——我只嫌他作，好像两个人在一起久了就会有人开始作，可能是忘了买一块做菜的豆腐，也可能是总抽的牌子卖光了，今天的烟不合口味，他越来越敏感，敏感到了我想要带他去看医生的程度。易怒是敏感的必然结果，他又喜欢摔东西，小到香水雪花膏，大到彩电吹风机，几乎整条街的修理工都被我混了个脸熟。

他最不讲理了，明明是他先开始，作完了又要我搂着他睡觉。

我习惯了这样平淡的日子，闪闪金光会褪成灰色，红白玫瑰似的容貌会日渐憔悴。柴米酱醋茶的日常变多了之后会很容易让人忘记姐姐最开始的工作，我得承认，我和他的争吵，一部分源于他瞎作，一部分源于我摸不着头脑的占有欲。

“你不出去卖了不行吗？”

就连我都已经忘了是第几次说这句话。

“我不卖你养我啊！”

可能姐姐也忘了是第几次用这句话回答我。

“我养你啊！”

“你他妈拿什么养我？给人当打手还是卖苦力？”姐姐叹口气，不想和我说下去的样子，“别闹了，我攒下来的这些钱还不够给你看病的。”

提到这个的时候他总是看起来很累的样子，我心里烦躁，可是一对上他的眼，就什么都说不出来。

马上就要2002年了。

隔壁的文身店已经变成了游戏厅，我们这一栋楼也总听说要拆迁，有人说就在这一年内，有人说可能就是这几个月，也许下一秒就有拆迁队带着人来拆房子，但是按照姐姐最近作的程度，也许等不到有人来拆，他自己可能是先要炸了这间屋子的。

我搂着姐姐的时候也爱和他讨论这个，我问他如果这片楼没有了，你又准备去哪里？

“不知道，”姐姐翻了个身，兴趣缺缺，“都不知道什么时候死了。”

他停顿了一下，好像认真想了想，然后抬起头和我说，“如果非要选一个地方，那就青岛吧。”

我明白他的意思。

（六）

第一个死去的是我们的邻居——这楼里的住客鱼龙混杂，但唯一的共同点就是都不是什么好东西，包括我和姐姐在内，都不能算好东西，我想就是他的死去，加速了姐姐最开始的那个想法。

我们听说的时候殡仪馆已经派车拉走了人，那人比姐姐要大上许多岁，姐姐现在的房子就是从他那里租来的，整租了十年。

听随行的医生说是猝死，谁都不知道人是什么时候没的，那人也是同性恋，孤独了一辈子，没有积蓄也没有儿女，被发现的时候整个房间已经开始发臭，变形的躯体和衰朽的四肢开始腐烂，与空气接触的腐肉生满了长蛆。好在那人生前和善又好相处，邻居之间互相凑一凑，也算是凑出了个还算体面的身后碑。

“你知道吗？我刚刚来这个地方，就是十年前。”姐姐和我站在那人的墓碑前，眼神发空，言语间没有任何起伏，平静到让我恍惚间觉得这墓碑下面躺的不是我们的邻居，而是姐姐。可就在我害怕的空挡儿，他又自顾自地说下去，“十年前就是他肯收留我，才有我的今天。”

“十年前他的状态和我一模一样，你能想象吗？十年前他还有一个男人，我每天都能听到他们做爱，我就住在他们楼下，动静大到半夜睡不着，后来那个男人搬走了，就走了，大概是六年前吧，我也不知道为什么我能够记得那么清楚，好像这是儿是真实发生在我自己身上似的。他那么体面的一个人，谁能知道十年后会发生这样的事情呢？”

“他那么体面的人，谁知道死得那么不体面。”姐姐抿唇轻笑，手指有过来勾我的手腕，“今天晚上，我们做吧。”

“今天做的话，你不用给我钱。”

我完全找不出这两句话的关联之处，但我也乐意和他一起沉浮。

那天晚上姐姐把我那根玩意儿像宝贝一样地揉，我往他的身后摸，汗液体液把身下小小的一块布料打透，湿哒哒地就闷在他的屁股上。我一把给扯下来，一根手指直直插进去，才发现那穴早就泥泞一片，插进去一圈圈软肉吸着，抽出来混着润滑剂滴滴答答流了半手，再插进去的时候又添了一根手指，狠狠转了两圈。

我与姐姐对视，看那双眼，像亚得里亚海中的维纳斯，在水面上露出白里透红的躯体，胸部淌下珍珠般的水滴，背衬着半音节的乐声，他换上了那条红色睡裙，我最爱的那一条。眼角眉梢都是媚，赤裸裸的勾引，像是陷入一场绮丽梦境。

吻就和姐姐的外套一起落了下来，眼前的黑暗连着旖旎的水光一起压过来，我们离得太近了，迷迷糊糊地开始接吻，口水从交缠的舌头上流到下巴，我看他半阖着眼被插到无意识颠簸，只剩下一脸痴态。姐姐用手捧住我的脸，四片软肉纠缠粘连，让我莫名其妙地非常想哭。

我才发现，这是我们的第一次接吻，我没有意识到，这是我们的最后一次接吻。

陷入完全兴奋的性爱让人忘了什么叫做累，姐姐缠着我一直要了好多次，比以往任何一次都要热情，他几乎是用逃亡般的力气将自己湿润的穴嵌入我的阴茎，更深更用力，大开大合，像是要把自己榫在那根巨物上。再低下头，看我的阴茎从后面顶到小腹，一耸一耸，像是要戳破似的，纤细的窄腰因为快感不停颤抖，快要窒息。

在这期间我大概听到了生命中最多的来自他的保证，他和我说以后再也不做这一行了，他老早就攒够了钱，就放在床头柜的第二个格子里，他说以后要和我一起去情人坝，看即使下雪都不会被冻住的蔚蓝的海，一起听海边涨潮时一波又一波的浪，他的最后一句是什么来着？

好像是“带我回青岛。”

又好像是“我可能等不到2002年了。”

你看，就算是告别，他都浪漫极了。

（七）

姐姐死去的那个晚上我开始做梦，梦到自己坠落在很深的海底，黑色的海水淹没口鼻，周围空空一片，除了无边无际的黑。一点光也没有，深海恐惧症可做不了这样的梦，说来奇怪，明明是该要悲伤的时候，我还是能够从那情绪中分神，打自己的趣。

但是令人感到不可思议的是，我却可以在这片黑里看见自己。那个和我长着同一张脸的人，他穿着深红色的长裙，头发散乱地漂浮在水里，皮肤被水浸得惨白，嘴唇发紫像是恐怖的水鬼，我看他想要挣扎，取而代之的却是无尽的冲击和压迫，伴着剧烈的晃动和耳边的呼啸，终于溺毙。

说来可笑，即使我和姐姐变得这样亲密，关于他的死讯，我也竟然是从清晨邻居们的喧闹声中得知。

我的梦言灵了。

那湖离我们这条街不远，光着脚跑出去的时候我也没觉得很冷。

那湖应该被叫做湖吗？我更喜欢叫它死水，不流动的，沉默的死水。往里投个石头或许都没个响，墨黑水草纠缠在一起像是索命的链条，把人拉进水底。它好像有种魔力，让人看久了，就想要往里头跳，由此种种，以至于我始终对它喜欢不起来——偏偏姐姐对它情有独钟。

“你去试试，水凉不凉？”去年的这个时候姐姐还会露出两个尖尖的小虎牙冲我狡黠地笑，用手肘戳我的肋骨，我抵不过他的缠，不情不愿挪到水边用手指碰那水，像冰一样凉。

“我冻死了，”那凉从指间蔓延到四肢百骸，我用被冻到僵直的指尖戳姐姐的脸，“如果有下次，你他妈自己去试。”

而现如今姐姐的身体就飘在那湖面，还是那条红裙子，还是圆圆的手指和圆圆的后脑，我像是着魔了一样往湖里跳，却被几个兄弟拦了下来，“你疯了！这水五米深！”

我承认，我曾经希望他死掉，我认为那是唯一可以让我清醒的方法。但是现在他真的死了，这却比世界上任何事情都让我心痛。我抱着姐姐，直到最后一刻都没有放开。清晨姐姐冰凉身体上的水迹，一半是湖水，一半是我的眼泪。我知道，姐姐死了，我的后半生再也不会哭了。

我是傻的。居然直到这个时候才发现姐姐一直活在过去，惧怕未来。那些消失了的岁月，仿佛隔着一块积着灰尘的玻璃，看得到，抓不着。他一直在怀念着过去的一切。

如果他能冲破那块积着灰尘的玻璃，他会走回早已消失的岁月。

所以他开始了一场逃亡。

他逃过了一整条公路，又逃过了一整片大陆，最后逃到了这片宽阔的水域里，变成了最快乐的那只鸟。

我的姐姐最终死在了他的2002年，如他所愿的体面。  



	2. 番外

（一）

老板，这包烟怎么卖啊？

今天我第40次到他的店里买烟。我的烟瘾很大，抽最便宜的南京。

10块。

他没抬头，在理账。但我知道，从进门那一刻他就知道是我。

见他的时候我总喜欢往身上喷点儿东西逗逗他，看他皱着鼻子的样子，是我的恶趣味。

他把香烟递过来的时候我往他手上摸了一把。

我叫tao，不是花名也不是真名。这条街上混的基本都叫小花美美，她们羞于说出自己的原名，那是因为那些名字本来就土得掉渣。我不一样，我给自己取了名字里的最后一个字，弄成英文还挺洋气。我没念过几年书，但我也不在乎。

我是个婊子。我也乐得接受这样的称呼。

我在这条街上干了好几年了，我妈癌症死了之后没留什么东西。一间屋子，一屁股债。

我懒得要饭，还是卖屁股来钱最快。

大婶大妈们都这么叫我，床上的男人也这么叫我，我自己也这么叫我。

反正臊的也不是我。

我喜欢看路过的女人们拉着自己的孩子从我身边快步走开，好像我是什么不干净的东西，她们边走边骂——以后离他远一点，他有病。

这个时候我的笑声就会穿透耳膜，我听见自己的声音从远方传来，用以嘲笑她们。

省省吧大妈，你老公说不定和我睡过，你说你有没有病？

真是太可笑了，自己留不住人，反过来骂别人骚。

（二）

我晚上就在他的店门口接客。我告诉他原因是他懒得管闲事，不会赶我走。

我说谎了。

他晚上就在店里看我接客，我用余光瞟，瞟到他的目不转睛。

真是个憨子，我想。

我用了一个多月才和他混熟，他总算愿意多说两句。

他给我讲他的观察结果，告诉我，我的眼睛是桃花眼，只需要一个眼神，男人们就愿意跟着我走。

这是自然，我是天生的婊子。我只享受被人拥抱和填满的感觉，至于是谁无所谓。

我也用同样的眼神盯过他，可惜他是根木头，他不对我动心——整条街只有他不对我动心。

我突然想要的更多，我想看像他这样的石头人，动起心来，会不会和别人不一样。

（三）

认识他一个半月的时候我对自己的魅力产生了怀疑。他对我有欲望，但是连一个眼神都不愿多给——他还没有这条街上的老头子们来得直接。

今晚我穿了条红色睡裙。不是很自在，太露了，我只好买了件外套披着，居然要50块，太心疼了。

他又在视奸我了。从胸部到大腿。我就靠在他的店门口和别的男人调情，我背对着他，可是光是感受到他的视线钉在我的后颈，我就湿得一塌糊涂。

他不怎么爱干净，门口油腻的玻璃窗混着灰尘，我一动，它们就咯吱咯吱地响。它们一响，放在店门口的喇叭会叫起来。

它说，欢迎光临。

我的生意好过这条街的所有人，但我只想让他光临。

（三）

我没想到有一天会找到他。

我和他说，你救救我。

我把袖子撩起来给他看我的胳膊，然后又撩起裙子。

我很疼，我遇到了个变态。

我干了好多年，客人们总有些奇奇怪怪的要求，但大都不会像那个变态一样变态。他给我双倍的价钱，然后绑住我，我求他，他就威胁我。他说，要烧了我的房子，然后杀了我的姘头。

我很害怕。我不怕他杀了我，但是那个变态说，他要杀了他。

所以我先动手了，其实很简单，我的菜刀很锋利，至少比他的动脉锋利得多。

我的灵魂出窍，站在上帝视角，看着那人的脸和嘴唇变得青紫，身体变僵硬，看他的下体充血，九十度角向上立起。

我不知道他的口供是什么，但是是我杀了人。

我求他救救我。

然后我听见他用最恶劣的语气调戏我，他说，我帮你，你怎么回报我啊？

我很惊讶，他的演技很好，我差点就以为他和这条街上的男人们都一个样。

然后我把头伸过去，舔了舔他的嘴角说，哥哥，你想要什么？

我听到他低声骂了句操。

他确实不会演戏也不善言辞，但是我就是忘不了他暗色的眸子。

他对我动心了，我终于确定。

（四）

我带他来我的屋子，真可笑，他第一次登堂入室，看到的居然是这么个景象。

然后我看着他把那人分尸，他告诉我，把人扔在后山，没有人会发现。

他出门的时候告诉我，让我晚上十点去找他，他想见我。

他说这个年龄的中年人的老婆们大都习惯了枕边人的夜不归宿，我们还有几天时间。

我想见他。我对他的想念愈演愈烈，没有一刻停止过。

我不知道从哪听来的形容——没天光的疯狂梦境。

穷途末路的时候我只想让他干一炮再死。

晚上十点他打开门，我没有化妆，我本来好害怕，但是看到他的一瞬间我什么都不怕了。我冲他笑。

我听见自己说，哥哥，你带我走吧。

我又想起那天下午，我顶着花掉的浓妆，蹲在店门口陪他抽烟的模样。

我掐着嗓子给他唱，小妹妹唱歌郎奏琴，郎呀咱们俩是一条心。

然后我逗他，我问，哥哥，你是妹妹的情郎吗？

他耳朵根都红了。

（五）

没事的时候他喜欢蹲在门口抽烟，我有的时候陪他一起。

你叫什么名字啊？

他没理我。

我倒也不急躁，我们做婊子的，不配有脾气。

我告诉你一个秘密吧。

我叫黄子韬。

我等不及他的回应了，我只想给他唱歌。

（六）

他真是个憨子，哪有人记账的时候，把自己的大名工工整整写在账本的正上方？

三个字的名字，还挺好听的。


End file.
